The Last Marauder
by Amydiddle
Summary: James and Lily are dead, Sirius has been charged and sentenced, and all that is left of poor Peter is a finger. When did thinks go terrible wrong? And what is left of poor Remus Lupin, the werewolf that had put all of his trust into those three men only to have it ripped away by the one he thought he could trust the most. After that night, he had nothing. He was alone, once again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anyone, and the dialouge in the memories may or may not be taken from an RP...and it may or may not have been WolfStar-y 3**

**News on Before the Lightening at the time of this stories publishing will be at the bottom of the chapter XOXO**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Last Marauder<strong>

It had always been the four of them. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs; the four troublemakers of Hogwarts School and part of the founding members of the Order of the Phoenix. A group dedicated in destroying the Dark Lord's army and restoring peace to the Wizarding World.

Now, in a single night all of the world around the four has been destroyed. James and Lily, had been betrayed, killed out of cold blood. The secret Keeper of the Potter's had given the location up and now the Potter's were dead all except poor Harry. One year's old and left on his own.

The news struck Remus into shock, the werewolf felt betrayed as the rest when he learned the news that The Dark Lord's defeat and in the manner it was done. He was in utter shock.

Sirius had left him alone in the old house James had gotten them to see if he could retrieve the child as he was the legal Godfather. That night had passed long ago, now Remus knew the truth, the truth about everything.

Sirius was the Secret Keeper, Sirius had given Lily and James to Voldemort, Sirius had sentenced them to death, Sirius had killed his best friend in cold blood.

Sirius had never wavered from his status as a Black. A hated of mud blood's, half breeds, and blood traitors. Sirius had fooled them all.

Now, Remus had his stupid motor bike, returned by Hagrid. Now Remus was truly alone in a world that hated him for a condition he had no choice to be stricken with.

The glass bottle he threw at the wall shattered as he fell to his knees, a sob escaping his throat. The current issue of the Daily Prophet lay on the floor next to the drunken and distressed man. On the front page it showed a picture of a bloody crime scene and in the middle was none other than a laughing Sirius Black.

The article announced the capture of a devout follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; sadly after he assisted in the murder of Lily and James Potter. Leaving Harry, their son and the Boy Who Lived after the Dark Lord went to kill him, an orphan. And sadly just after he murdered poor Peter Pettigrew, who went to consult his long term friend into surrendering quietly.

The blast that blew Peter away killed twelve muggles, anyone else that was not of magical background had their memory erased into thinking it was a bombing. All that was left of poor Peter was a finger, as for Sirius, he was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Though Sirius Black denied the charges there was undeniable proof the man was guilty.

All that article meant to Remus was that he was now alone, forgotten in the war effort and utterly alone. Remus Lupin, lay on the floor in the house James had got both him and Sirius to live in and let all his emotions out at once.

Sobs wracking his body as he curled in on himself. Memories swarming his mind as he tried to hold back the dam but it only made his heart ache more.

_Remus lay on the bed, fifth year had so far been the worst year, now the guys actually witnessed his transformation and he couldn't shake the looks he got when the full moon neared. Now he had James had once again had an argument. _

_This week probably had to be the worst in his life, and with exams coming up soon and the pressure of the last two years before being sent off to a world full of war loomed before him. He was stressed, getting, more stressed by Snape calling him out for hanging around Lily too much and starting to get very suspicious of his movements during the nights of a full moon though everyone thought he was visiting his mother. _

_The young werewolf didn't look up when he felt a dip in his bed, not wishing to confront whomever was trying to disturb his sulking. His silent was to bundle up the stress, as he had to do when dealing with the likes of the Marauders. _

_After a long pause a voice finally spoke up. _

"_Come on, sit up and talk to me. Not like I did anything wrong." _

_Green-Brown eyes opened and hit the steel grey of Sirius Black, a smirk on the dark haired boy's face as he leaned over him. _

"_What do you want, Black?" His voice showed the annoyance that was written all over his face. The stupid fight with James, it had sadly gotten loud. Loud enough to hear the results of James's teases about Remus fancying the dark haired wizard who was now sitting next to him. _

_Though it was a complete lie, Remus had no interest in anyone. Sirius was just the annoying brother in a sense, always getting the girls while he was the quiet one that pulled him from trouble. _

"_Sit up then, let us have a proper chat."_

_Remus frowned but sat up per request, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and though. _

"_You want to tease me too or something because really you and James with the whole gay thing is just getting old. It was old after third year actually, because no matter what either of you say I am not gay because I don't want to be in a relationship-?"_

_He stopped when he felt himself pulled in for a tight hug, finding his head pressed to Sirius's chest and the other boy hugging him tightly. Even through the stress and the arguments Sirius had been there for him, helped him and talked to him. Trying to make the werewolf let off some steam. _

"_You shouldn't be sulking...and I'm sorry what James said. I know you love me though, at least like a brother, or something close to that."_

_Remus slowly relaxed in the hug, closing his eyes and hesitantly hugging Sirius back. _

"_If anything you are the most annoying brother figure I could have the greatest honor of meeting and influencing. Though you shouldn't be the one apologizing I don't really understand why you are the one up here anyway."_

_Sirius moved and rested his chin on top of the messy hair, the tan locks had slowly been darkening since they had met in first year. Going into a most soft brown then anything. The smell was purely Remus though, chocolate and just a woodsy smell. _

_A long pause lingered between them, both knowing that if James had come up here only a really bad apology would have ensued and tension would have stuck between the two boys since there hadn't been time to let the werewolf simmer down. _

"_Feel better yet or are we just gonna sit like this?"_

_Remus hummed in response as Sirius moved to rest against the headboard of the bed, Remus still held close. The answer was a silent yes, for once the usually stressed looking wizard looked peaceful. And Sirius Black was not going to stop that look from leaving Remus's face. _

_Silence fell between them as they listened to the muffled noise of people leaving to get dinner in the Great Hall. _

"_I'll get James to stop teasing you," the words broke the silence and Remus had to pause to think about them. _

_He opened his eyes and glanced up at the boy that was hugging him close. _

"_You really don't have to...I have dealt with it for five years I can deal with it for the rest of the time I know him. He will eventually mellow down, I am still certain of that." _

"_What makes you certain of it? According to him he's never getting married and is going to be a professional quidditch player, and is going to do whatever he wants whenever he wants. Of course he said all of that after Lily stopped talking to him."_

_Lily's silent treatment had only broken today after James had apologized for whatever he had done that made the red headed witch so mad; and Remus was grateful for it. Trying to balance their drama and getting hounded by Snape, and juggle exams was exhausting him. _

_But Remus would not give up on the fact that James and Lily were meant for each other, it was hard to miss. _

"_I'm just sure I can deal with it, mostly because he still has two years to be changed."_

_Remus shifted closer to Sirius as he stared down at the messed up tie of the other. _

"_He will eventually get with Lily, it is hard now to see the chemistry they both have. Only people who can't see it is them."_

_Silence took them once again before the question that swam in Remus's head bubbled up._

"_Any idea what you are going to do once school is over?" _

_Sirius only shrugged in response, his eyes closing as he tried to think of something. _

"_Not really sure, never thought about it. Don't really think I have much left for me really, since I am the disowned child of the Black line. But what about you? What will the great mind of Remus John Lupin be doing in the future?"_

_Remus's eyes scanned the scattered papers that surrounded his bed; all with rejected essays or messed up homework assignments he was finishing. _

"_If I could do anything I would love to be a professor, you get to learn new things while sharing your own knowledge," a sad sigh escaped him and he shook his head lightly. "That is if I had a choice on what I could do, but my options are going to be limited shortly."_

"_What do you mean? I am sure Dumbledore would give you a job, Hell, he would be daft not to take in a great a mind as you. You are the smartest person I know and it would be an honor to have to teach here or anywhere. Half breed or no!" _

_Remus only shook his head. _

"_It isn't that simple anymore, Sirius. My Dad sent me a letter, apparently this person, Umbridge, has brought up a whole thing on Werewolves and how they endanger the population. It could entail something bad if the ministry does pass whatever this person is proposing...for all the registered ones out there."_

_A stressed frown appeared on the fifteen year old's face; making him look older then he should. _

"_People are scared, with this war, and the ministry is trying to settle the fear on wizard's and witches that can't even control the condition they have. I can't blame them though, it is easier to push the fear somewhere else then the real problem. I doubt any real parent would be too happy if they learned a werewolf was attending school with their child let alone teaching them. _

_Remus took a breath before continuing, it was painful to say really. _

"_We live in a time filled with war and fear, just wish I wasn't part of the group they decided to focus the attention on. We can only hope the ministry decides against the proposal." _

"_You really think it will be passed when the stupid ministry doesn't decide anything on their own. Dumbledore controls almost everything. Even if it does pass and someone finds out that there a werewolf here, that wolf will be me. I'll make sure you're protected. I have close to nothing to lose."_

_Sirius laughed but still hugged the werewolf tighter in a protective manner, no one was taking Remus from him. Or stopping his future. He would be sent to Azkaban before he let that happen. _

"_Plus there's not that many differences between dogs and wolfs."_

"_Except one is more protective and loyal, while the other is wild and dangerous."_

_That is what worried Remus the most, how far Sirius would go to show that loyalty and protective nature that came with the Animagi from he has. How far would Sirius go to stop harm from coming to anyone he cared about. _

"_Don't go out and do something stupid while trying to be a guard dog alright? One day that nature is going to be your downfall I know it will be." _

_Sirius paused as he listened to what the skinny bow in his arms hard to say. _

"_Uh...not promises I can't control my protectiveness, and my loyalty will stands forever. You also have everything to live for. I will be living with James until he marries, then you until you go around the world looking for ways to turn werewolves normal, and Peter will probably be with his parents. Then I will have to find something..." Sirius paused as the thought about the oncoming future, "So yeah got nothing to do besides protect you lot."_

"_Going around the world, where would you get a ridiculous notion like that? My family is as poor as can be, with all the moving we do. Mom can only get odd jobs, and the ministry has cut my dad's department again. Don't think I am leaving for a long time, Black. Looks like after James has gone to carry on the Potter line you are stuck with me and Peter for a good while," he said it so confidently. _

_Remus was certain that they would be stuck together forever. It is hard to break a bond with a dog after all. _

As Remus dragged his feet to bed more memories flashed in his mind. He tried his best to push them back though. As he opened the door and rolled into the bed, not caring if it was Sirius's room; he personally needed this small bit of comfort.

It was the only thing he still had to hold onto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No I am not abandoning Before the Lightening, I just needed a break and to get this plot bunny from my head. It is a short story anyway and I think it is good. So please enjoy it and I love you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Marauder**

Remus fell into an alcohol induced sleep very easily but it did not make it an easy one. Dreams turned to a replay of memories so easily the young werewolf was practically in distress as he slept, unable to escape them.

"_Look the only thing I want to stress about after graduating is finding a roof to put over my head. So will you please drop the whole notion about going out and becoming a dragon tamer alright? I don't want to worry about you getting burned alive as well!" _

_Remus glared at the boy sitting on his bed, the sixteen year old Sirius Black only gave him a confused look as he watched Remus try and roll up the left over parchment. _

"_Won't you have your house? Or are they kicking you out as soon as possible?"_

_The whole idea of the Lupin's kicking Remus out sounded just…wrong. They were very nice people if nor cautious. Sirius had only met them once but it was a nice visit, though he didn't stay. He and the Potters were only picking Remus up for a week at a nice villa in Italy. _

_He had started living with James and his parents after running away last summer and really he had to admit. Her felt more welcomed than ever in a home, and he never wished to stop saying it either. _

_Remus seemed to deflate that the questions he was asking though and the werewolf refused to look at the grey eyed teen. _

"_I don't wish to burden them anymore. Mum tried to talk me into staying with them till I found a good income but my mind is set. Dad really doesn't seem to mind though, won't even comment on it, but I can tell he is worried for me. Twelve years of moving around to avoid the presses or the worry. I think after thirteen of that moving around; think they will be grateful after they get over the loss." _

_The boy only shrugged, stuffing the parchment into his trunk and shutting the lid. _

_Remus would have jumped at the hug if it wasn't to be expect of the ex-heir to the Black estate. Sirius had come into the habit of hugging him when he said something that upset him. It was an odd habit but Remus wouldn't complain. _

"_You shouldn't have to worry about that sort of thing. I am sure the Potter's would be more than willing to let you into their home, they let me in didn't they?" _

_Sirius buried his face into Remus's hair, the werewolf having gained height over the summer. Now they were practically the same. _

"_And if you say something about not wanting to burden them I'll tell James and he'll make you come."_

_Remus only stayed silent for a long moment, letting himself be turned so Sirius could look him in the eye. Which Remus only avoided, he hated eye contact. Worrying that somehow people will see past his disguise of a kind, bookish wizard to find the terror and horror within. _

"_I just…don't want to hurt anyone."_

_His eyes closed as he felt himself pulled in for a tighter hug. _

"_Well, if you had any choice, just anywhere. Where would you go? If you don't want to stay with me and James that is."_

_Remus relaxed a little; the thought crossed his mind many times. His dream home in a sense. _

"_If I could live anywhere, just anywhere at all. I would prefer the country side, surrounded by woods. Away from anyone, just nice and peaceful...and safe. It would be nice and peaceful, a perfect place to grow herbs and study."_

_The relaxed smile on his face faced as he opened his eyes, letting the cold reality set in. _

"_Dreams are for those who know they can achieve it though, and taking advantage of the Potter's hospitality would be too much for my nature to bare," he moved his face so he could look at Sirius directly. He wanted to make sure the Sirius didn't get any ideas. _

"_Staying hidden and out of sight would be of the best interest for everyone once I leave Hogwarts."_

_Sirius only stared back with a determined look on his face. _

"_Remus, me and James aren't going to just let you disappear, James has already promised to fund you forever, and I've promised to protect you. If anything we can move somewhere off the radar and I'll get a job. I'm just not going to let you be alone...so don't try to run."_

_The grip on the werewolf tightened, if possible, it was like Sirius expected the thin teen he had in his in his arms to just suddenly vanish. Remus fell silent after that last comment and Sirius could practically see him thinking._

_His eyebrows scrunched together that sad face he always wore showed deep concentration. His eyes not really looking at anything in particular. It was like watching an artist paint, watching Remus figure out something or think so thoughtfully. _

_Still, he didn't like the look Remus had on at the moment. It was one of uncertainty and loneliness. It just screamed his thoughts and feelings without it needing to be said aloud. _

"_I'm not going to let you be on the street when you say you can't get a job. I wouldn't be a good friend if I did that now would I?" It was a promise within a question. And Sirius was determined to never break that promise. _

_Remus just couldn't trust it though. Everything Sirius was saying, it was just him giving his life away for someone that didn't want such commitment, such time to be spent. He didn't deserve Sirius and he didn't deserve James. Most certainly he didn't deserve Peter; yet they took him and now Sirius was not going to let him go. _

"_You would be giving too much, throwing your time and lives to give me charity. I am trying to save you trouble and resources," the argument was weak and he knew it but he needed to be sure Sirius meant what he had said. _

"_I'm one of those people that is all cool but the second I graduate I turn into a no life loser. It wouldn't be trouble," Sirius chuckled and gave that all to Sirius smirk. _

_Remus felt lighter, like some of the burden had just been lifted. _

"_Doubt you will be a loser, if anything you will become an Auror or something, Set on defeating the Dark Arts and fighting for the good in the world." _

"_With my luck I would be doing that then the ministry would go, oh look it's a Black, let's throw him in Azkaban since a lot of people died near him. People still think I'm crazy."_

_A weak chuckle is what Sirius got in return, the light and happy feeling filling Remus up so he gave his familiar sad looking smile. _

"_Crazy enough to sit here and talk to a werewolf."_

_Sirius only laughed, "Yeah, crazy enough for that."_

The dream shifted to one of a more recent time, a sad smile turned into a frown appearing on Remus's face as he slept. He was unaware of the presence in his bedroom. A small rat scurrying up onto the bed and sitting by his face. He wouldn't even be able to tell in the dark but the animal was missing a toe and looked sad almost.

Sad with regret.

"_Will you lot just tell me what this whole thing is about? This is supposed to be your bachelor party James, instead you are just keeping me blindfolded and leading me blindly to your so called 'surprise'."_

_Darkness covered Remus's vision as both his arms were being held by the two people leading him. Peter had one he guessed and James had the other. Sirius hadn't even turned up yet and already they were blindfolding him. _

_Somehow after graduation Sirius had got him to stay with the Potter's for a bit, but Remus disappeared soon enough when he heard of the engagement of Lily and James. Staying mostly at the Order's headquarters and looking for odd jobs here and there in the muggle society. _

_He heard James laugh. _

"_Oh come on now, you know me. If I am not being the generous man I am then I am not James Potter."_

"_Too true, James," came Peter's reply. The mousy man laughing along with James as they lead their blind werewolf up a 'path' it seemed to be. _

"_Not far now, Moony. Don't worry."_

_Both of them only got an annoyed grunt in response, but soon enough they stopped and stood Remus in what they whispered loudly to be the perfect spot. _

_When the blindfold was removed by someone, Remus had to blink a couple of times to get the full picture. His eyes widening in shock as he looked around the place. _

_What they were walking on was now a path but a dirt road in a sense leading up to a small one story cottage. The woods surrounding it was light, not too dark, and looked almost welcoming. At the door of the small home was Sirius Black, a knowing smirk on his face. _

"_Welcome Home, Moony!" _

"_W-what?"_

_James laughed and clapped his friend on the back. _

"_Well, couldn't have you staying at the Order's headquarters for long could we? So, Sirius told me the dream home and all of us pitched in, though I did most of the money, and w ta-da."_

_The messy haired man gestured to the home, "Got the perfect place for you and the big mutt over there to stay in." _

_Peter had already been leading Remus over while James explained, the last part making Remus trip in shock. _

"_You all…did this?" He stopped at the entrance, Sirius smirking up at him._

_Seventh year had done it for them, Remus beating Sirius Black in height, just enough though so Sirius wasn't too bothered. _

"_Come on in Moony, we get a nice place."_

"_You're staying?" _

_Sirius was already standing in the hall way that lead to the living room and kitchen and spun around to look at him. _

"_You know how hard it is to get rid of me, besides," he smirked, "Doubt James will want me around when he has Lily to entertain him."_

The dream shifted again just as the rat next to Remus scurried off the bed and fled into the hall way. The shape turning once again into a man. The man said nothing as he watched Remus for a few more seconds from the door way before turning and leaving.

The front door closing quietly as the man disappeared into the woods that surrounded the little home.

* * *

><p>The memories in Remus's mind seemed to be scattered, each one coming to him in a dream at random. The cottage around him seemed to shift as the dream world changed once again from him. The sleeping man shifting uncomfortably at the sudden change.<p>

"_Remus! Remus come back here!"_

_Remus ran as fast as he could down the stair cases in Hogwarts, easily weaving through people thanks to his small size. The second year didn't want to face his 'former' friends' facts or their wrath and hatred now they knew. _

_He could hear James calling for him but ignored the calls; he couldn't ace them now or ever again. They had figured out the truth, they had figure out what lies behind the mask he wore. They knew about the beast that clawed at him day and night; the one thing that he truly feared. _

_The young boy didn't even realize where he was running until he face planted right into someone; being caught in a tight hug. _

"_Let me go! Please let me go!" _

"_Remus, please. Listen to us." _

_The voice, it made him freeze. Slowly he looked up to see the face of Sirius Black looking down at him. _

"_No, no please. Please, I-I'm sorry. Please just, let me go. I won't bother you, any of you, again. Alright? Just let me go please, please let me go."_

_He was on the brink of sobbing and he knew people were starting to look. He could feel Sirius shift with uncertainty as well. They had only really known each other for little more than a year and now James had come out with it and said that he had figured out what was so strange about Remus. _

_Remus now felt himself being lead out of the castle and pushed so his back was against the stone wall of the building. Tears were leaking from his eyes, and he chose to stare down at his shoes. _

_The noble house of Black; if they would scorn Sirius for even knowing a half-blooded wizard like him but now he wasn't just that. He was a half-breed; something different entirely, and it didn't help that he was the worst kind out there. _

_He couldn't control himself, the pain was too great and the urges just swallowed his mind. When he transformed he wasn't even Remus anymore. _

_He didn't look up when he heard footsteps coming closer knowing it was Peter and James. _

_Oh poor Peter, the boy had put such trust and devotion into him and now it was all stripped away; the beast had been revealed and now Peter probably hated him. _

_Remus sunk to his knees and he couldn't hold back the tears that were flooding his eyes. _

"_I am sorry, I am sorry I lied and everything. And that you got to know me and saw me as a friend. I promise I won't bother any of you again, just please. Please let me go, I-I'll do your homework for the rest of the year if that is any constellation. Just please, don't tell anyone and just let me go."_

"_We aren't going to hurt you Remus."_

_Remus processed the words and looked up confused, tears still in his eyes and staining his cheeks. _

_James was smiling down at him; Sirius by his side and Peter watching silently on the other side. _

"_We want to help you. Werewolf of not you are still our friend, and no way are you leaving you for something you can't even control."_

_James reached a hand down in an offered gesture, a kind smile on his face. _

_Remus looked at the hand then back up at James, the tears had stopped and just uncertainty and longing had started to fill him. Slowly, he put his hand in the taller boys and was helped off the ground. _

_James hugged him with confidence before moving back and smile at him. _

"_Trust me when I say, we will never abandon you and we got a long time to prove that to you, Lupin."_

"_Besides," Sirius added in, a small smirk on his face, "Having a werewolf as a friend is pretty darn cool, isn't it Peter?"_

_The mousy boy looked Sirius in shock for being addressed directly before nodding, a small yeah sounding from him. _

_Remus looked between the three of them, all of them standing with him even though they knew what he was. What he was capable of, and they didn't want to let go of him. _

_For the first time ever, he felt like he belonged. _

Remus awoke with a start, tears stains on his face and the room pitch black, save for the light steaming in through the slightly opened curtains. It took a moment for him to realize he was sitting in Sirius's old room, a new wave of emotion hitting him.

Anger and grief were last night, now, now all he felt was bitterness and betrayal. He pushed himself out of the bed and left room with a slam of the door. The last thing he wanted to do was go back in there.

Sirius was gone for good, he killed James who had been the first person he had ever trusted; and he had killed Peter the boy who had trusted him and looked up to him no matter what. Sirius had played with his emotions and trust and now he was where he belonged. Locked away forever.

All those secrets and stories that he had told him, all those laughs and jokes. They really had been all lies, and it pained Remus right to the core.

He had told him all that with confidence, thinking that no one could sway Sirius Black to the dark side, that he had really left his family's ways. He had placed trust in that man and now he had left him for nothing.

Left him to rot in misery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I considered continuing with Remus's first months or so without Sirius and all or just making a little epilogue and skipping twelve years to the future when OH MY there is a prison break. Course this story will be my second in mind and updates will be slower, one because I am going to a convention and two the fans of Before the Lightening need me to update soon. **

**I love this story, I truely do, but it is a product of the plot bunny I can't get rid of thanks to RPs and cosplay (I blame myself for choosing the little angsty wolf) but hey I think this is good. So I will make it your choice on where this story leads because I love writing a Remus so memories popping up here and there will be fun to do as he goes through the first few months or Sirius breaking out is also awesome. **

**You choose**


End file.
